For you
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: Lullaby Island,an enchanted island of love. It's been said the island has the power to make people fall in love. So what happens when Sonic and the gang get stuck there?Sonxamy,KnuxOC,TailsxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**For you**

The X-Tornado blasted out of the Blue Typhoon with Tails and Kiara inside it. Sonic and Knuckles sat on the wings of the ship and they were headed towards Eggman's ship. "Ready Sonic?" Tails asked looking at him.

"Sure am!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up and Tails nodded.

"Then get ready cuz here we go!" Tails pressed a big red button and the X-Tornado went faster right towards Eggman's ship.

"They don't seem to be firing at us, doctor." Bocoe said looking at Dr. Eggman.

"What do you want us to do?" Docoe asked.

"I think we should go on and throw a full frontal assault!" Bokkun yelled throwing his fist in the air and jumping up on top of the control pannel.

"No, no, no, you can't just barrel your way through, that's not how being an evil genious works." Eggman explained. "You have to wait for the perfect time...and then LET HIM HAVE IT! Hohohohohohohoho!" Bocoe and Docoe looked at each other.

"That's probably why we haven't caught Sonic yet." Docoe whispered.

"For an evil genious, he's not very good at learning from his mistakes." Bocoe added. Bocoe, Docoe and Bokkun nodded agreeing with each other as Eggman kept laughing. Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the X-Tornado and flew towards Eggman's ship. Knuckles punched a big hole in the side and both of them fell in.

"You ready, Kiara?" Tails asked her and she smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiara answered hanging on to the back of Tails' seat.

"Alright, hang on tight." Tails turned the X-Tornado and circled Eggman's ship as they waited for Sonic and Knuckles. Tails and Kiara didn't see him but Shadow rose out from Eggman's ship and he didn't look too happy (surprise surprise). Shadow jumped towards the X-Tornado. At the last minute, Tails saw him and moved the X-Tornado making Shadow miss. Shadow was able to grab onto the back of the X-Tornado, so when Tails looked to see if he was still there, he didn't see him, but Kiara did.

"Tails, can you open this for a minute? I need to get some air."

"I can't do that, at this velocity we could lose all the oxygen in space." Tails told her.

"I know, but I need to get out for a second." Kiara reached up in front of him and pressed a small yellow button and the glass of the X-Tornado lifted.

"Kiara!" Kiara jumped on the back of the X-Tornado as the glass closed, just as Shadow got up.

"Well, well, well, look who I found." Kiara said crossing her arms. "Long time no see."

"Same for you."

"What do you want?" Shadow just looked at her for a minute. "Well?"

"Revenge." Shadow knocked her off her feet causing her to fall off the back of the X-Tornado. Shadow jumped off and landed back on Eggman's ship. Shadow went back inside. Tails steered the X-Tornado towards Kiara. There was only one way to make sure that he caught Kiara, he would have to get out of the X-Tornado. He thought it over, it's either the X-Tornado or Kiara. Tails had made up his mind, Kiara was way more important to him than a stupid ship. Besides, he could always build another one if it messed up too bad, they might not even crash. The X-Tornado was steered right under Kiara. Tails closed his eyes for a minute and then jumped out of the X-Tornado. The X-Tornado then steered itself right towards a beautiful island-like planet. Tails looked up and caught Kiara in his arms and they smiled at each other.

"Tails look!" Kiara pointed at the planet as they got closer. It was the prettiest planet they had ever seen. There were thousands of mountains and hills, clouds of all sizes, trees and bushes as green as they can be, a lake that seemed to sparkle at bright as the sun and a large waterfall that every drop of water seemed to dance into the lake below. Tails rushed back inside the X-Tornado hoping to gain control of it in time. It was too late, the X-Tornado had been going too fast coming down, Tails couldn't make it stop enough to not make it crash. Tails tried as hard as he could to stop it and try to land gracefully, but instead of slowing down, the X-Tornado seemed to go even faster. "Tails..."

"Hang on Kiara!" Kiara screamed as the X-Tornado darted toward a forest and straight toward the ground.

back in space

Amy's ship left the Blue Typhoon with Amy inside and she headed towards Eggman's ship. Sonic and Knuckles were standing on top of Eggman's ship with the blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic waved to Amy and she picked the two of them up. "Where's Tails and Kiara?" Sonic asked not even thinking of saying hey to her.

"We're not sure." Amy told him. "We saw the X-Tornado go behind Eggman's ship and it never came out the other side." Sonic looked at Knuckles, he looked a little worried.

"Did you get a contact from them through the intercom?" Knuckles asked.

"Not that I know of. Gabbriella's worried sick though." Amy answered.

"We better get back to the Blue Typhoon right away. Maybe Chris can locate them with the scanner." Amy steered her ship back towards the Blue Typhoon and landed. Sonic, Knuckles and Amy walked into the control room and Gabbriella ran immediately to Knuckles, crying. "I take it you haven't found them yet." Knuckles said looking at Chris. Chris shook his head slowly.

"Can you find the coordinates of the last place the X-Tornado was?" Sonic asked.

"I can try, but it may take a minute." Chris said getting to work right away. After a few minutes of silence, Chris pointed at the screen. "Found it! The last signal I got from the X-Tornado was right when they were behind Eggman's ship."

"How does that help us? We knew they were there before the search." Knuckles said. Gabbriella looked up at Knuckles.

"Do you think there onboard Eggman's ship?" Gabbriella asked.

"It doesn't matter even if they are. Eggman's gone." Chris said. They didn't see it, but Eggman had retreated right after Sonic got back on the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles walked up to the window and looked at the floating island that had been underneath Eggman's ship.

"You think they may be on that island over there?" Knuckles asked pointing at it.

"That's Lullaby Island." Chris said.

"Lullaby Island?" Sonic asked. "Why is it called that?"

"Legends say that Lullaby Island is an enchanted island with the power to make people fall in love." Gabbriella explained. "They call it Lullaby Island because every second your there you think that you're dreaming, it's so beautiful. Lullaby Island used to be part of Angel Island but then was separated when it was attacked."

"An enchanted island that makes people fall in love?" Amy asked stargazed at it. She grabbed Sonic's arm. "Full speed ahead to Lullaby Island!" Amy said pointed towards it with a huge smile on her face. Gabbriella looked at Chris and he shrugged.

"Better do what she says." Gabbriella shrugged back. The Blue Typhoon made its way to Lullaby Island.

on Lullaby Island in the forest

Tails eyes blinked open and he sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" Tails shook his head and looked around. "Where am I?" Tails slowly stood up.

"Tails?" Said a female voice above him. Tails looked up to see Kiara hanging from a branch. "Little help here." Tails flew up and grabbed her in his arms and flew back down to the ground. "Thanks." Tails stood there a minute in a trance staring at her still in his arms. "Uh...you can put me down now..." Tails shook himself out of it and set her down gently.

"Sorry."

"Where are we?" Kiara said looking around. She walked up the top of a hill nearby, with Tails right behind her and they looked around from up there. "It's...beautiful..."

"Woah..." Tails said agreeing with her. They were looking at a huge meadow of flowers that seemed to glow and the petals that blew off seemed to dance across the sky. Kiara saw something beside the meadow kind of nearby.

"Tails, look! It's the X-Tornado!" Kiara ran towards it with Tails still right behind her. It was crashed into the ground and pretty hard.

"This is gonna take forever to fix. But...maybe the intercom still works." Tails grabbed the intercom and pressed the button in.

"This is Tails calling from the X-Tornado. Is anybody there?" All he got was static when he let go of the button. "It's not working...we're gonna need to find a place where we can get some more parts to fix it."

"I guess we're stuck here, huh?"

"For the moment, yes. Come on, we better start looking around." Tails and Kiara started walking towards the meadow of flowers. After a minute of silence and walking, Kiara pushed Tails making him fall into the flowers, Kiara laughed. "You think that's funny, wait till you see this." Tails knocked Kiara off her feet and they rolled down the hill that was covered with flowers. They stopped when they got to the bottom of the hill, they couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard they tried.

on another part of Lullaby Island

The Blue Typhoon landed near a tall mountain and everyone walked out. "Well we better start looking." Chris said. "Without the X-Tornado we'll have to look on foot."

"Let's go start by the beach that I saw coming this way. Come on Sonic!" Amy said grabbing his arm and racing down towards the beach. Chris, Knuckles and Gabbriella followed them slowly. A few minutes later Chris, Knuckles and Gabbriella reached the beach. Sonic and Amy were already there watching the waterfall (well Amy was watching it, Sonic was sleeping next to her). Chris' eye caught something near Sonic and Amy. There was a girl, sitting near Sonic and Amy holding a drawing pad and a pencil. She was drawing them. Gabbriella walked up to her and looked at the picture. It looked exactly like them!

"That's cool." Gabbriella said startling the girl causing her to jump.

"Oh...thank you...I thought it looked like a good picture so I thought I'd draw it." The girl said.

"We don't see many humans around these planets...have you always been here?" Knuckles asked her.

"Oh no...well, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Annabelle. I was transported to this world...somehow...a long time ago."

"My name's Gabbriella, this is my husband, Knuckles and one of my friends named Chris. Those are also some of my friends that your drawing there."

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"Do they have names too?" Annabelle laughed.

"Sure, That's Sonic and that's Amy." Gabbriella said pointing at them when she said their names.

"Maybe you can help us out." Chris said. "We're looking for two more friends. We think they landed down here in their ship. Let's see, one's a male 8yr old fox with two tails named Tails and a pink 7yr old female echidna named Kiara."

"I haven't seen them around here yet, but I can help you look." Annabelle said.

"That'd be great."

"Sonic! Amy! Come on! We need to find Tails and Kiara!" Gabbriella yelled to them. Sonic immediately ran to them and Amy slowly came back looking upset.

"Hi there." Sonic said smiling at Annabelle.

"Hey." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

It's me again! yay! Thanks for the reviews, I love it when people review it makes me wanna keep writing! So keep reviewing and write nice things, I don't like flames, they hurt. haha! Anyway, here's ch. 2, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Tails and Kiara were still out in the meadow and Tails finally stopped laughing and went into a trance as he watched Kiara continue to laugh. He starred at her for a long time and finally shook himself out of it. "Kiara?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?" Kiara said trying as hard as she could to stop laughing. After a minute, she stops and Tails continues.

"I was wandering if...uh..."

"Wait! Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" The ground below them started to shake and they heard a bunch of feet stomping around, so much it sounded like thunder. Kiara stood up and then Tails and they looked behind them. For a while, nothing. Then all of a sudden, a herd of horses ran over the hilltop and came straight towards them. Tails pulled Kiara to him, hoping to protect her. The horses ran right past them. At the back of the herd was small brown foal. The foal stopped when she saw them. The young foal trotted to Tails and Kiara and nudged them. The foal let out a small winny and Kiara began to stroke her muzzle. Kiara laughed as the foal snorted and so did Tails.

with Sonic

Sonic and the gang were walking over hilltops looking for Tails and Kiara. Chris was entranced by the young girl they just met. Annabelle smiled at Chris when she caught him staring at her and Chris shook himself out of it. "Do you think they're ok?" Gabbriella asked looking at Knuckles.

"I don't know." Knuckles said sadly.

"They may not even be on this island." Chris said. "They could be on Eggman's ship."

"Somebody has to go check out Eggman's ship." Sonic said.

"I guess I'll go, I'm really the only one besides Tails that knows how to control the Blue Typhoon." Chris said.

"I better go too, just in case you run into trouble." Sonic told him.

"But Sonic, I want you here with me!" Amy demanded.

"Please!" Sonic pleaded. "Take me with you!"

"Poor sap." Knuckles chuckled (wow that rhymed) and Gabbriella hit him in the stomach.

"I'll come with you, I've always wanted to ride in a space ship." Annabelle said.

"Then it's settled. Sonic, Annabelle, come on." Chris said and motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll be waiting for you Sonic! Come back soon!" Amy waved. Sonic ran at full speed towards the Blue Typhoon. Chris and Annabelle followed him slowly.

on Eggman's ship

"They seemed to have landed on Lullaby Island, doctor." Docoe told Eggman.

"Wonder why they stopped there." Bocoe said looking at Docoe. Docoe shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Can you put them up on the view screen?" Eggman asked his 2 robots.

"We can try." Bocoe said and the 2 of them went right to work. Bokkun flew up to look over Eggman's shoulder. All of a sudden, 3 pictures came up. One with Amy, Knuckles and Gabbriella screaming for Tails and Kiara, one with Chris, Sonic and Annabelle heading towards the Blue Typhoon. and the other with Tails and Kiara petting their new friend.

"Well now, what do we have here? Tails and Kiara are lost and everyone's looking for them. Maybe it's time for a change of plans."

"Finally!" Bokkun said to himself. Eggman cleared his throat and Bokkun smiled innocently.

"Anyways, they'll probably do anything to get the 2 of them back even give up the 3 Chaos Emeralds they have. Hohoho. Bocoe! Docoe! Put the coordinates up for Lullaby Island. The sooner we get there the sooner I can can get the Chaos Emeralds. But first, we need to leave a little present in the Blue Typhoon for Sonic the hedgehog. Step on it! We have to get there before _he _does."

"Yes sir." The 2 robots said simutaniously. Immediately Eggman's ship headed for Lullaby Island.

with Tails and Kiara

Tails and Kiara sat on top of a hill watching the sun go down, the foal layed in the middle of them. "What do you think we should name her?" Kiara asked stroking the top of her mane.

"What? The horse?"

"Yeah. She has to have a name."

"I don't know, you pick."

"Hmmm..." Kiara thought long and hard. "How about...Winny?"

"Sounds good to me." Tails said happily. There was a silence for a while until Kiara broke it.

"Tails! Look!" Kiara pointed down the hill. There at the bottom sat a small pond that sparkled with the suns reflection. In the center of the pond was a small fountain that rose up and sputtered out to the rest of the pond. "Come on!" Kiara grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him to the pond, the foal galloped behind them joyfully. The foal gleefully winnied and pranced around them. Winny pushed Kiara into the pond. Before she fell in, Tails grabbed her trying to keep her from falling in, but he ended up falling in with her. When they both came above water they spit some of the water that had gotten into their mouths out at Winny and she winnied with joy. Tails splashed Kiara and she laughed and splashed him back. This started a war of water splashing and they died with laughter with every splash. With seeing how much fun it was, Winny jumped into the pond causing a huge splash and causing some of the pond water to splash out of the pond. Tails and Kiara laughed.

with Knuckles, Gabbriella and Amy

Knuckles, Gabbriella and Amy continued to scream out both Tails and Kiara's names hoping to get an answer, but they never did. Seeing on how it was almost pointless to keep yelling, Gabbriella changed the subject. "So...Amy, how are things going along with you and Sonic?"

"I don't know Gabbriella, sometimes I think he just doesn't like me, then sometimes it seems he does." Amy told her. Seeing on how this was kind of a girl moment, Knuckles kind of back up and treaded along on his own and let his wife deal with the boy stuff that he didn't want to get involved in.

"He does like you...it's just...well...this is of no offense to you at all, it's just...you're a little...pushy. You say you're gonna have Sonic, and you'll _really_ do anything to make that happen and then you hang all over him and cause him to run away. Guys don't like that."

"How does someone so hot-headed like Knuckles find somebody so smart?" Amy turned to Knuckles who had zoned in when he heard his name.

"Just lucky, I guess." Knuckles shrugged. Gabbriella smiled at him and then looked back at Amy.

"So you think if I lay off of him for a while, he'll love me?"

"It may take a little longer than you think. Hopefully it won't."

at the Blue Typhoon

Chris, Annabelle and Sonic finally got to the Blue Typhoon. "So when we get into space, where do you think we should start looking for Eggman, Chris?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, he could be anywhere." The three walked into the Blue Typhoon and walked in the control room. They didn't see it but when they walked in, they stepped through a red light trigger. There was a note on the window. The three of them walked up to it and read it.

"'Goodbye Sonic, Eggman?' What kind of letter is that?" Annabelle asked. Sonic and Chris looked at each other. Just then Sonic grabbed Chris' and Annabelle's hand and he sped out of the Blue Typhoon. As soon as they got out, the Blue Typhoon exploded and went up in flames.

"Tails is not going to be happy." Sonic said looking at the Blue Typhoon.

That's the end of this chapter. ; )


End file.
